I Crave You
by niki1988
Summary: Willow returns to the mansion to thank Angel. Sequal to Hungry Like The Wolf.


Author:

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Willow/Angel

Summary: Willow returns to the Mansion to thank Angel

Author's Note: Sequel to Hungry Like The Wolf

She tossed and turned over and over again, unable to wake up from the dream she was having for the third time that night as she was dripping with sweat.

_"Mine" He said._

_"Yours" She moaned._

Willow sat up as soon as she woke from the dream she'd been ahving for the countless time, panting before she was able to slow her breathing down and climbed out of her bed.

It had been a month since that night took place; since she had sex for the first time...with her best friend's ex boyfriend and only several hours since the others had found out all about it thanks to a new Watcher who had been assigned to Faith turned out to be evil.

She never intended to tell them or more likely, anyone about that night until all eyes were on her that forced her to tell them what happened that night. After she told them, only Faith would talk to her while the others asked her to leave and she did so where she ended up going home to forget what happened until Oz had called her to tell her Faith was in trouble and went to the mansion for the first time in a month.

When she regained consciousness and Gwendolyn was about to kill her with the glove Angel had been trying to destroy, he thankfully got to her in time where he was on top of her where there was a moment they looked into each other's eyes, she was tempted to feel his lips against hers again. After it was over, she left before anyone would really notice that she was gone, but on the way home, she couldn't help but feel like Angel had followed her to make sure she made it home safely which didn't bother her.

As soon as she got home, she tried to call Buffy and Xander who refused to talk to her and she just cried herself to sleep. While she slept, she knew that her Parents expected to have a life she knew she didn't want. She accepted the life she had until meeting Buffy and had to decide who she wanted to spend this life with; someone who truly caed about her...Angel.

Later That Night...

Angel lay in his bed, thinking constantly of her; only her, Willow.

He craved her just as much as he did the night he claimed her and even more when she was under him after he saved her.

When he first came to Sunnydale, he was conflicted between the two women he knew understood who and what he was until he figured out taht the true woman he longed for was the redheaded witch. Coming back to find her sooner than he thought, he couldn't contain his feelings for her that night and felt love, passion and peace in her, only her...something else he longed for for a long time

While Willow was with Buffy and the others, he looked more into his curse to find out that he could experience a moment of true happiness with the one who cursed him.

Angel woke when he heard knocking at the double doors and getting out of bed when the scent of someone familiar was there. He pulled on some pants and used his vampire speed to get there before he knew that she would leave if no one would answer and opened the double doors to see the one that he coudn't stop thinking about. Before he could say anything, he immeadiatly felt her soft lips pressed against his and didn't waste anytime kissed her back as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Before it could continue, he felt her lips pull away from his and he looked at her with lust in his eyes.

"I...I just wanted to thank u, for saving my life tonight."

"Like that?" He asked, a little confused.

"Well, I've always been better at showing than telling and...I should go..." Before she could continue, she tried to move away from him to leave without saying goodbye until he turned her around to take her in his arms, holstering her up which made her wrap her legs around his waist as he kissed her while closing the double doors with his free hand while holding her. As soon as the doors closed, he carried her back to his bedroom.

AFTERWORDS...

Willow rested her head on Angel's muscular chest while their hands were entwined as they lay under the covers of his bed after telling each other what they'd been through since the first night they'd made love.

Willow didn't know where they were going from this point on, but she was willing to find out as she knew he was too.

END

I hope u guys like this.


End file.
